


we have had our summer evenings, now for october eves

by iamastargazer



Series: “Autumn...the year's last, loveliest smile." [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, again i know, anyway it's cute and loving and fluffly, autumn weather is the best weather to cuddle and nap, nap, post-valentine, rainy day, yo idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamastargazer/pseuds/iamastargazer
Summary: Outside, a storm was raging. Inside, though, only peace and warmth existed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello i'm back with a new fic!  
> title is from a quote by humbert wolfe i think which goes like this "listen! the wind is rising, and the air is wild with leaves. we have had our summer eveings, now for october eves." so idk know where it is from exactly neither do i know who this wolfe guy is but i came across this quote while looking for a title and i thought it was pretty cool!!!  
> anyway, hope you enjoy this little autumn- themed one-shot of mine!!! also it's set a few months into their relationship and valentine doesn't exist??? or has been defeated??? i mean there's no real context behind this, to be honest.....

Rain was falling heavily on the busy streets of New York, making everything look like a blurry photograph. Wind was blowing strongly, trees and leaves moving in an infernal spiral; nature was at its own mercy. The sky too was threathening, covering the people running around trying to escape the unforgiving weather, and from time to time a sudden streak of light would cut through the dark clouds, thunder rolling a few seconds later.  
Outside, a storm was raging. Inside, though, only peace and warmth existed.

The Brooklyn loft was oddly quiet, save from the muffled sounds of the city below and the raindrops hitting the windows, whereas normally there would have been loud muttering and cursing, clinking and shattering sounds coming from the study and occasionally followed by a cat hissing loudly before leaping out of the room.  
No, today, everything was calm. Only a few lights in the living room were on, and a small fire was burning slowly in the fireplace. It was almost as if nobody was there.  
Almost.

Two figures were laying down on the king-sized bed, in the master bedroom. Magnus' eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and steady. One of his arms was tucked under a soft velvety pillow while the other was covering the one Alec had draped over his waist, in an attempt to pull him closer to his chest. He was sleeping peacefully, if the soft snoring sound coming from his nose was anything to go by.  
Alec was awake, and had been for a little while now. He didn't really understand the concept of naps but being able to cuddle with Magnus like this... He couldn't find it in him to complain. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into the warlock's hair, seeking warmth and that familiar scent that soothed him like no other. Inhaling deeply, he smiled.

This was his favourite kind of days. The days when there was nothing important going on at the Institute, no mission or patrol to go on, meaning he could come home to Magnus earlier. After finishing off the paperwork and training with Clary, he had rushed out of the Institute without so much as a goodbye to his siblings and friends, wanting to get o his boyfriend as quickly as possible. The one thing he hadn't planned though, was the storm that greeted him outside. Sighing heavily, he activated his speed rune and started running towards the loft.  
That's how he ended up at the threshold, drenched in water, hair sticking on his forehead and smiling sheepishly at Magnus, who, thank the Angel for magic, made a quick work of changing Alec's clothes and pulling him to bed for a much-needed nap.

Feeling Magnus stir slightly in his sleep, Alec opened his eyes again, and pulled back a little to watch his boyfriend lazily open his eyes and turn his head around.

“Hi,” Alec breathed out.  
“Hi, yourself.” Magnus' voice was a bit rough from sleep and so adorably soft that Alec almost didn't hear it under the continuous sound of the rain still falling outside.

The warlock shifted so he could face Alec and brought a hand up to his waist, trailing it up and down his side and resting it on his bicep. Alec, reached out his own free hand to push away a strand of hair falling over those beautiful cat eyes, surrounded by smeared makeup, resting his fingers at the nape of his neck, gently brushing them through Magnus' soft hair. For a few minutes, they just stayed like that, holding and looking at each other lovingly, quietly. Sometimes they didn't need to speak to convey their feelings. Sometimes, a simple look to the other's face was enough. Sometimes, hazel eyes so full of love and affection, glossy lips smiling fondly, thumbs soflty stroking that thin slither of skin peeking out under a shirt, already told everything.

Then, Magnus closed his eyes, and cuddled closer to Alec, bringing his hand up between his shoulder blades, gripping on to the soft material of his T-shirt and tucking his head under his chin. Alec chuckled and pressed his lips to the warlock's forehead.  
Yeah, that was definitely his favourite kind of days, Alec thought, hugging Magnus tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know in the comments if you liked it!!!! you can also leave kudos if you want to!!!! anyway hope everyone's enjoying autumn and its wonderful weather wherever you are and eeeek!!!!! halloween is so close!!!! (also i might write some other autumn-y (????) stuff for malec and make it a serie???? who knows????) love u guys!!! xx


End file.
